time flys
by brokenxchinadoll
Summary: it seems as if time has flown by follow the gang as they start their first year in high school
1. Chapter 1

Lil it the snooze button on her alarm clock at least three times before realizing it was the first day of ninth grade. When she finally realized this after rubbing the grogginess from her eyes she sprung out of bed. Lil made her way over to her desk chair where she had laid the outfit she had put together the night before. After careful consideration and a shopping trip with Kimi, Lil had decided on a navy blue strapless dress with small pink and white flowers printed on it, a white puff sleeved T-shirt to go underneath, shiny black ballet flats, her favorite gold heart necklace, and a light pink bow clip. Lil ran to the bathroom to make sure that she got in before Phil, not that it was hard Phil was still sleeping. He usually rolled out of bed ten minutes before school. Brothers. After getting ready Lil took one last look at herself in the mirror and fixed one curl that had come out of place before leaving the bathroom. As she was leaving she saw Phil sprint down the hall and land in the bathroom before Lil had even shut the door. As Lil ate her corn flakes her phone started to buzz as a picture of Kimi lit up the screen.

"Hey" said Lil as she picked up her droid.

" Lil we're outside " said Kimi

Normally Kimi would have come in. they had been friends since they were in diapers, so Kimi was no stranger to the household. Just as Lil was about to leave a heavy set woman with a large smile and wide eyes appeared in the kitchen better known as Phil and Lil"s mother.

"oh look at that my little girl all ready for her first day of high school"

"mooom"

"oh come here Lil let me get a picture of you and your brother before you go "

"Phiiiiillll " mrs. Deville bellowed and in a matter of seconds Phil truged down the stairs.

after snapping a couple pictures and giving phil and lil a tight bear hug the kids were allowed to go.

"Phew" lil sighed when she got out of the house. Phil ran up to Chuckie giving him a high five and telling Chuckie about all the girls he was going to get now that they were in high school. Lil rolled her eyes Phil could be a bit of a dork at times, but the gang loved him anyways. As they walked to pick up Tommy before heading to the high school Lil stole a couple of glances at Chuckie. Chuckie had gotten his braces off over the summer, he had also embraced his inner nerdom and was a confident computer guy, his goldish red hair still got under his glasses a bit. He hd gotten a haircut over the summer to go with his new found confidence and braces free smile,which made his hair stick out in different directions less. Still part of lil missed Chuckie's bed head and the way he got shy around other girls. It made her feel like something special when she was the only girl besides his sister that hefelt comfortable around. Lil knew that she was just thinking that because she knew Chuckie had gotten seriously cute over the summer. Lil stole another glance at Chuckie he flashed her a smile and she gave a shy one in return while looking at his white and green robot shirt instead of his face. Lil also knew exactly who all these changes were for. And she knew it was not her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuckie's P.O.V

I was just thinking how flustered my best friends all were, but I was just glad they were all finally here. It had not been fun being alone for a year when all my friends were in middle school. I was walking to my first period class with Phil and Tommy walking a couple paces behind me looking at their new schedules. Kimi and Lil were a bit behind Tommy and Phil and I could hear their chatter, but could not make out what they were saying. It was probably some girly talk anyways, however I caught Tommy looking in Kimi's direction when he thought no one was looking and gave him a bit of a glare it was honestly unintentional, but when I caught my best friend looking at my little sister it just made me think of how awkward it would be if they dated. I then kicked myself for being selfish. Before I knew it I was already at my first class Biology I.

"welp here's my stop" I said addressing the group

I highfived the guys and hugged the girls goodbye before entering class.

I was the third one there. There was a petite brunette girl that was in my grade, but I had never spoken to, a junior that I recognized from a couple of my classes the year before, and Nicole. My heartbeat sped up when I saw Nicole sitting at the third desk. She did not see me yet she was scribbling something down in her notebook. I could not believe I had been lucky enough to be in a class with Nicole this year. I was also terrified, which I couldn't very well ignore.

"Chuckie" I spun around to be face to face with Nicole. She smiled to reveal a perfect row of straight white teeth. Chuckie smile back smile back I said in my head and remembered I had gotten my braces off this summer.

" so, Nicole how was your summer" I asked trying not to let my nervousness show.

"Great I will tell you all about it " she told me I noticed the way her hershy bar eyes lit up when she smiled.

She sat down at a desk towards the back of the class and patted the seat next to her. I somehow geot my legs to move in her direction and sat down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

** /r/2l9jf4/6 hey guys I'm back sorry I took so long 3 leia**

Lil's P.o.v.

I sat next to Kimi at lunch. I looked a couple tables over to where Chuckie sat perched next to Nicole. Chuckie usually sat at our table but today there was an empty seat next to tommy where he usually sat. Kimi and Tommy were sitting across from each other. Flirting as usual. I looked at Kimi, she is my best friend and I love her like a sister but sometimes I wished I had her confidence, or at least her flawless hair. The only thing keeping Kimi from asking Tommy out was the fact that she knew it would upset Chuckie. Phil was the only one besides me that was not chattering away with someone it made me feel a little less lonely. Phil was a good brother I appreciated that he knew the way I looked at Chuckie, but my secret was safe with him.

After lunch ended Kimi and tommy said goodbye with a long hug. I rolled my eyes.

"god you two just do it already" Phil said with a rude gesture.

I couldn't help but laugh. Tommy gave Phil an evil glare. Kimi went in the direction of my next class eventhough her next class was in the same direction as Phil's.

"hey you ok" asked Kimi

Kimi had been my best friend for years, I couldn't lie to her.

"not really"

"what's wrong"

"the usual" Kimi looked at me with her understanding eyes, but part of me thought that in a way she didn't fully understand.

"well I hope you feel better"

"thanks" we exchanged hugs and were on our way.

Then my heart sank mmy next class was with Chuckie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuckie's P.O.V

I had woodworking next I wasn't all that good at it, but at least I had a friend in that class. I couldn't wait to tell someone about how Nicole had talked to me today and even invited me to eat lunch with her. When I got to shop Lil was already sitting down. I sat next to her and started talking a mile a minute.

"Lil guess who talked to me today I even got to sit with her at lunch can you believe it?"

"uh huh " said Lil not meeting my eyes.

" she went on vacation to California this summer no wonder she looks so good."

"yup" said lil

It was then that I realized something about Lil was a little off.

"hey, Lil you doing ok?"

"yeah " said lil her eyes were shining she looked near tears.

"ok class this semester we are making miniature wooden bridges which ever pair makes the sturdiest bridge wins a prize"

Mr. Eagle and his prizes it was probably smiley face pencils again.

I raised my hand

"Mr. Eagle why don't me and lil go get some goggles from the science facility "

"great idea Mr. Finster goggles are a must when working with wood wouldn't want saw dust getting in your eyes."

Mr. Eagle droned on about safety precautions while me and Lil went to get the goggles.

We walked about halfway there in silence Lil didn't make any eye contact with me the whole time.

"uh Lil are you sure you're ok"

"not really" said Lil quietly

"well I mean I'm here if you wanna talk I mean like you don't have to but,"

Lil cut in " it's just that I like this guy and I really don't think he likes me back and he likes another girl and she's all pretty and perfect and…"

"Lil that's dumb I'm sure he'll come around I mean you're a really nice girl and you aren't not pretty I mean no what I'm trying to say is.."

Lil still looked upset.

"I'm sorry Chuckie I shouldn't be ranting to you like this it was dumb, but thank you"

I stood there trying to find the right words to say in this situation, but sometimes it seemed like girls just got more and more confusing.

She kissed me on the cheek I froze not knowing what to do

"uh..i uh um" I stuttered.

She ran to the girl's bathroom before I could say anything more.

"


End file.
